Paranormal Activity
by SasukeTeme90210
Summary: Link and Ike are killed by a suicidal bob-omb in their apartment and now they spend the remainder of their afterlife pulling senseless pranks on the other smashers.


Title:/ Paranormal Activity: Smashbros

Summary: Link and Ike are killed by a suicidal bob-omb in their dorm and now they spend the remainder of their afterlife pulling senseless pranks on the other smashers.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

Ike should have stayed in bed.

Today…was atrocious….

It started off with his damn roommate's a deku nut exploding on its own at four in the morning. Scaring the hell outta Ike while Link just kept on snoozing like he didn't hear a thing even with his long ears, oblivious to the blinding flash and the loud SNAP!

Ike wasn't even sure it was natural for a deco nut to explode on its own….

Then he figured, might as well stay awake and make himself useful. He was hung over, dehydrated and disintegrating and he just remembered he had six matches today…one after the other…and all this occurring right before lunch.

And now it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when Ike wearily trudged towards the apartment room he shared with Link.

"Finally…." He groaned, "Some peace…"

He threw the lock and shuffled into the room. He didn't see his roommate…but he could hear him…in the shower. At least Ike hoped he was just in the shower but it sounded like Link was talking to someone.

"Hey Ike!"

"Oh…he was talking to me" Ike groaned mentally.

"What'd ya say Link?" Ike called from the kitchen.

"I said…. Ghry yrkp tpegt and I hage motring do tt"

"Whatever…" Ike groaned, lapsing into what he hoped was a self-induced black out.

Link stepped out of the bathroom. Evidently he wasn't in the shower his hair was still dry and he was looking very drowsy.

Ike just kept his eyes closed while Link just stood there observing his very tired roommate.

Ike heard a snicker from the blond.

"Oh hell" he thought, "Link what are you up to?"

"Honestly…I just woke up…" Link smiled happily at his roommate.

Ike sighed and shook his head. "Clearly…someone has had a good day" he sighed to himself. "Didn't even say hi…" Ike muttered.

Link shrugged, still with the big grin and walked back into the bathroom and emerged from the shower carrying a Mr. Saturn "I was about to take a shower and I found this in our bathroom"

He presented the struggling creature to Ike who just grimaced and pushed it away, "Link get that out of my face!"

"But it likes you!"

"Put it outside!"

"Fine…gosh…" Link gave in turning on his heel and opening the living room window, "Go on now….be free" he cooed to the thing.

"I didn't know that thing could fly" Ike piped up from the couch.

"It can't fly" Link replied.

"Wow…" Ike wasn't really sure how to respond to that one. "Why didn't you just take it back home?"

"Well you said put it outside"

"Well now I'm saying take it back to Ness"

"Fine…so demanding…" Link said, he himself jumping out the window after the Mr. Saturn.

"Too bad we're at garden level or I would've rejoiced at the day he finally decided to jump out a window" Ike groaned.

Finally…some peace and quiet without Link's blond babble. Hopefully the Saturn got far far away so Link could chase it down and Ike could rest.

Retreating back into his bedroom he removed all his heavy armor and once more collapsed on a soft surface...this time it was a bed.

It was silent now…all he could hear was the peaceful ticking of the clock from the dining room.

Ike maybe lay there for ten minutes, slowly drifting off to dreamland.

And that's when he felt the bed dip from dehind him and loud obnoxious chewing sounds in his ear, almost like it was chewing something squishy.

Startled, Ike jumed out of bed and did an about face to stare down the intredor. Link's Munchlax happily wolfed down six bananas at a time. The hefty pokemon was not going to be leaving anytime soon and Ike was too sore to lift the beast.

"LINK!" he called.

The blond came skidding into the room, "Who died?"

"No one died, your damn pet is eating in my bed!"

"Awwww"

"No not aww! Get him out!"

"But he looks so happy!" Link protested.

"Just do it Link! I swear that thing is just like its master. Always eating and doing things it shouldn't be doing"

"ohh mum's the word" Link grinned.

He truly was a straight up blond…the ditzy kind straight out of a comedy. Ike observed him carry out his still happily eating pet and take him to the other room.

"And keep him out of my room!" Ike commanded. "Finally…I'm so going to sleep now"

As he fluffed the pillow and lay to rest, what do you guess but Link's voice came sounding through what Ike felt like the entire mansion! They could hear him over on the villain's side of the mansion for crying out loud!

"Ike!" Link called from the stairs, "Come smell this flower!"

"You smell the flower!" Ike yelled back.

"I already did and it hurt!" He called carrying with him a bouquet of fire flowers that he must have found in the garden when he was chasing Mr. Saturn.

"Please tell me you're not planning to give those to Zelda"

"….she didn't tell you that did she?" Link asked suspiciously.

"No" Ike growled, "Link could you be quiet for a few so I can get some rest?"

No response.

He walked out…he just walked out. If Ike had known it'd be that easy he would've just done that months ago.

Soon Ike began to drift off once more before finally his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ike was maybe asleep for a few hours before he was gently roused from his slumber by the voice of his ditzy roomate

"Ike…Ike…"

"Mmm"

"What should I do with this?"

Ike was ready to crack him in the head with a bat. What could he possibly want now?

Ike opened his eyes and stared straight down the barrel of one of the laser guns that were supposed to be locked in the battle armory and a bloated bob-omb ready to explode at any second.

And explode it did…

And that was how Link and Ike were killed by a suicidal bob-omb.

All that remained was the suicide note… apparently bob-ombs can write.

When Ike opened his eyes, it was warm, and it was bright. A gentle breeze ruffled his blue locks and he slowly sat up.

"Where am I?"

"What happened to the bob-omb?"

There was no mistaking that voice. Ike twisted around to look at his roommate sprawled out on the grassy ground behind him, seemingly unaffected by what had just happened, hell Ike didn't even know what happened.

"Link! What the hell?"

"The bob-omb came to the door" he said.

"And you just let it in!"Ike hissed.

"Well he seemed nice enough" Link tried to reason.

"He had a gun and a suicide note!" Ike bit back, his voice tight as his irritation began to show.

"Well he didn't do anything to me, he looked kinda lonely all walking around outside all by his lonesome"

Ike gazed out at the unending landscape of grass and sunshine. Where were they? And how in the worlds did they get here?

Link appeared next to Ike "Can I ask a dumb question?"

"Better then anyone I know" Ike responded flatly.

"Are we dead?"

Fear overtook Ike for a second. "Link…_are_ we dead?"

"Well I don't suppose we are, I mean you're here, I'm here, we are here, both of us here together, talking..." the blond began to babble.

"But where is _here _Link?" Ike questioned, eyeing the dumb blond.

"….Huh…I don't know"

"This is so not Kirby's Dreamland" Ike observed.

"Or the Rainbow Cruise" Link added.

"Don't go into rainbows" Ike muttered.

"Well, we can't just stand here…come on!" Link called heading off down a random direction. Ike was surprised Link wasn't dead a long time ago the way he just ran off into the unknown without some kind of plan. Of course that is how Link works he supposed.

Sadly, and he hated to admit it, but the blond ding bat was right…they couldn't just stand there.

As Ike turned to follow him there was a flash and everything just changed. Suddenly the grassy rolling hills shifted into puffy clouds and they found themselves falling.

"You have angered the ground!" Ike could hear Link's panicked shriek from somewhere beside him.

The two landed unrealistically in a sea of clouds. The fluffy clouds seemingly not clouds at all as it supported the both of them.

"What was that?" Ike gasped when his senses returned to him.

"I have no idea…just don't do that again…" Link answered. Ike was about to protest his innocence but decided that would open a whole new can of worms and he really was too bewildered to argue.

"This reminds me of Skyworld in subspace…" Ike was beyond confused.

"Or Poke Floats" Link added.

"No" Ike was quick to disagree.

"Hey come over here" Link said, "I see something…"

"What?" Ike's curiosity got the best of him, "What do you see"

"I see food….I like food" Link practically bit his own arm off in order to get away from Ike and towards whatever he saw. It must be the human in Ike because he didn't see anything, either that or Link is crazy…although that is plausible too.

"Look there's food! There's two cookies, and an alcoholic drink, and a piece of pie…I want it…I'm gonna eat it all!" Link gushed happily.

And now Ike saw it. Yes there was a lot of charming sweets and it just left him scratching his head because last time he checked…food didn't fall from the sky or pop out from the ground on their own…not usually anyway unless you're in a match.

But they were definitely not in a match.

"Link!" Ike called, "Quit stuffing your face and get over here! We gotta get out of here"

'_Maybe we really are dead' _Ike could feel himself panic a little inside. He couldn't be dead. No way…and look who he gets to spend his afterlife with.

Ike looked over at Link who was pulling a Kirby and literally stuffing pounds worth of food in his pants…like literally in his pants. Ike was so ready to just pick up the gun laying in the cloud next to him and demand Link put that back right this instant!

"There's a gun in heaven? That's not very angelic" Link stated.

"All the better to kill you with" Ike muttered darkly.

"Can you die in heaven?" Link asked.

Ike had to admit…Link could ask some pretty good questions if he wanted to.

"Let's just keep moving…and take those burritos out of your pants" Ike hissed.

"I like burritos" Link protested.

"Come back for it later and come on!" Ike commanded.

"Ok ok…hey Ike, I think there's a door over there" Link announced, dashing forward…without Ike….

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"

"Okay okay, don't have a heart attack" Ike sighed.

"Can't die in heaven" Came Link's cheerful reminder.

"Shut up Link…"

Suddenly, Ike noticed off to his right there was another door. This one was gold and shiny. "Wait…what about that door?"

"No this one!" Link insisted.

"I really think we should go through that door" Ike made up his mind. Why go through this little red trap door looking thing when what looked like the Gates of Heaven was just over the next cloud?

"Ike…really? Let's just see where this door leads we can always come back to the big door" Link tried to reason, the adventurer in him aching to get through this one special door.

Ike was having none of it, "Alright, you can either come with me through the big shiny door or you can go in there by yourself. Take your pick"

"But Ike… I really feel we should go through this one…"

"Peace out!" Ike called, ditching the blond and heading towards the shiny gates.

"Wait for me!" Link called out to him.

Ike cautiously approached the door and stared, taking a deep breath he reached out and gave the door a hard push.

And like a whirlpool he was sucked in. And he found himself tumbling and falling through this door as vivid colours and flashes of light danced around his vision. He was almost surprised he didn't hear Link's voice anywhere as this was happening. Maybe he decided to stay?

"Woo hoo!" Link's expression of joy was clearly heard from outer space.

Spoke WAYYY to soon.

When Ike's vision returned to him he found himself not standing but hovering directly above Smash Mansion.

"Ok…I admit it…we're dead…" Ike murmured softly…shock and disbelief evident in his face.

"NO!" Link gasped, "This isn't it! You opened the door to hell!"

"This isn't hell Link we're home" Ike said stiffly.

"Exactly!"

Ike smirked a bit at that comment. "Well…Link…we're ghosts now"

"I don't get it…"

"Neither do I"

"Well…." Link smiled mischievously, "There's only one way to test the theory"

Ike raised a brow and gave him an interrogative stare. "What way is that?"

"Let's mess with them…let's mess with all of them" Link's voice took on a bit of an evil tone. And at that Ike also smirked. Now Link was speaking his language.

Now…the only thing left to do was to find their first victim.


End file.
